prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FourSevensRueful/Warden Theories ~ The Shadow's Power
Dear lore-lovers and community, In hopes to mix up my community-based blogs with game-based blogs, I have something for you. Another Warden Theories episode has came, The Shadow's Powers. In this presentation, I speak about my theories about how the Order of Influence risen, fallen, it's strengths, and its weaknesses. History of the Order So far, what we know about the Order of Influence is limited, yet we're given a little insight into what happened in the past and what goals it had for its future. Beware, speculation is mixed in here, so it's not quite as accurate as other community articles and that's why I made it a blog. The Very Past The Order of Influence has risen every since the existence of the Academy, founded by the Wardens (it's not clear whether the Original Wardens passed down their roles, or if Florian is just a Valedictorian of the Earth Tower when he finished college and that's how he got the job, or if he's just really old but never aged, because he acts and looks similarly to a teenager like me). They had been a constant struggle for the Wardens, causing them to disappear one by one, trapped unexpectedly in magical bubbles held hostage in their own towers by shadow bosses. Since they clearly had no strength as it was a stronger element to almost all but Astral, they've been trapped for a while in there. Since the Astral warden was nowhere to be found when the Order made a recent strike, s/he likely escaped or defeated the boss that was to guard him or her. S/he fled into hiding maybe even beforehand...that's most likely. But yeah, Pippet and Shipwreck Shore came. Some old items tell of an ancient battle decades ago with the use of old-fashioned Jefferson Era artillery (you go, my odd guy :D) and the fall of the Order. Pippet even states that in each elemental area we encounter him in, that he's been defeated there long ago. That was probably referring to the ancient war in which the Order had lost. How did they rise again? Who is the Order of Influence's leader (it might not even be the Puppet Master)? Who knows! It is also believed that the other characters are hiding the truth from us wizards. Noot keeps referring to what happened when he felt a presence since... (we don't know when), and when he appeared to already have been acquainted well with Gale when they reuinited. Gale speaks of the Astral tower but doesn't go into detail, only calling the Astral Warden as the Astral Warden, nothing more. Florian only references the other Wardens as other Wardens, so I guess either he has deep respect towards them, or is just the immature loyal boi that revered them as higher authority. This has many open gaps, fill in, if any aren't mentioned in the comments! Strengths of the Order *'Master has made sure he can revive Pippet and Titan multiple times. *Powers listed. *Holds secrets from us. *Able to keep up with us Wizards for years. *GALE IS AN IMBECILE AND TAKES HIM TOO LONG TO BREAK LOCKS Weaknesses of the Order *Pippet is weak. All bosses are weak. *Suggests their weakness to the Astral element as they affilate most with a weaker element, Shadow. *Quick army regeneration. *Publicly shows the leaked element symbol (looks like a purple eye) and crimson flags on the Dark Tower exterior that have purple eye designs on them. We know them now! *Mira is defeated, but in a difficult manner. Since she proudly put two CONFEDERATE ORDER flags on the sides of her home she's a wizardist. We know her involvement! *PIPPET IS INCOMPETENT AND CANNOT SEARCH FOR THE FINAL WARDEN ANYWHERE ELSE THAN ELEMENTAL AREAS List of Powers the Order Has *Shadow Bubbling (on Wardens) *Shadow Blasts (scattering/teleporting keystones, putting out the lights) *Mind Control (on monsters) *Magic Locks and Chains (in Academy) *Combative Strategies (Shadow Shock, Royal Roar, Ink Blot, Titan Summoning) *Animation of Objects (Titan Summoning) *Quakes (see tutorial) *Area Illusions (archives, towers) Onward Thanks for reading. If I missed parts, had been mistaken, or left other important parts out, share your own info and commentary below in the comments! Thanks, ~Four Category:Blog posts Category:Ideas